Aullidos de Orgullo
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Secuela directa de "Old Rivals" de "Reira 26": Eri y Nozomi ya son pareja pero sus vidas apacibles se verían muy pronto cambiadas por la avaricia de otra par de youkais...


Disclaimer: Love Live le pertenece enteramente a sus respectivos autores/as.

 **Aullidos de Orgullo**

Ayase Eri, la portadora de una de las kyuubis más poderosas que quedaban en Japón, se despertó notando el calor residual en las sábanas de su antigua rival Toujou Nozomi… Es decir, Nozomi no estaba acostada a su lado o abrazándola como ya era costumbre suya por las mañanas…

Pero Eri no se sorprendió ni la llamó porque no siempre iban a poder despertarse así…

Se fue hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y a cepillarse los dientes en el cuarto de baño contiguo viendo que Nozomi hacía justamente esto último…

Nozomi apresuró a terminar su cepillado y la saludó con una ligera sonrisa cuando notó que Eri la besaba parsimoniosa o perezosamente en los labios, en los cachetes y en la nariz…

"Todavía no te cepillaste los dientes así que te apesta un poco el aliento…".

Le avisó Nozomi a Eri.

"Pues tendrás que aguantarte".

Le replicó Eri.

"Ay no…".

Ronroneó Nozomi cuando Eri le empezó a besar un lado del cuello…

Y tras este hecho cotidiano volvieron a terminar completamente desnudas en la cama…

"Eri, sos insaciable… ¿es acaco la influencia de la kyuubi en tu interior…? ¿O es algo más inquietante aún…?".

Eri la abrazó y puso un costado de la cabeza entre las tetas enormes de su novia…

"Ante todo creo que fui una tonta de remate por no haberme enamorado antes de vos…".

"Eso no responde muy bien a mi pregunta".

Observó Eri.

"Tendrás que conformarte".

 **Al mediodía…**

"Eri y Nozomi, tienen mi bendición pues ya tengo decidido que ambas serán las herederas de este gran santuario".

La señora del templo hizo un saludo oriental y de inmediato las dos jóvenes la imitaron.

"Bien, bien, ahora almorcemos, ¿de acuerdo?".

 **Tras el almuerzo familiar…**

Eri se sorprendió porque desde hace rato que el templo no recibía visitas más que de personas solas muy de vez en cuando pero en verdad se sorprendió más de que las dos visitantes fueran youkais como ella… Específicamente se trataba de una vampiresa y de una licántropa…

"Buenas tardes, queremos dejar ofrendas para las deidades zorro de ésta área".

Mencionó la vampiresa y luego se presentó cuando Eri la saludó cordialmente:

"Me llamo Niko".

"Y yo Maki".

Se presentó la licántropa.

"¿Pero dónde están las ofrendas?"

Les preguntó Eri al notar que no llevaban nada encima.

"Oh, es que te estuve espiando desde hace rato así que…".

Le empezó a decir Niko pero Eri la interrumpió:

"¿Disculpe…?"

"Ah, perdón, se me escapó… Maki, ¿me haces el favor de hacer ya sabes qué…?".

Maki no le respondió a su compañera pero veloz con un relámpago le dio una trompada en la panza a Eri y cuando ésta se dobló por el tremendo dolor por el fuerte golpe Niko la agarró del cuello elevándola del piso del portal de entrada del templo:

"Hoy celebro un brindis… con tu dulce sangre…".

A Niko se le enrojecieron aún más los ojos y mordió en un costado del cuello a Eri pero apenas le succionó un poco la aventó cerca del fondo del umbral y la primera le ordenó a Maki que la vapuleara y Maki obedeció para desgracia de Eri…

A cada golpe y zarpazo de la licántropa Eri se notaba desfallecer…

 **Un poco después…**

Nozomi y la dueña del templo, que habían ido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, notaron que algo muy extraño sucedía en la entrada del gran santuario… Dejaron los alimentos y corrieron preocupadas por si le podía llegar a suceder algo malo a Eri… y no se equivocaban…

Al llegar vieron a lo que pudieron reconocer como dos youkais en sus formas originales pues ambos habían perdido los rasgos humanos… pues no era ningún misterio en este mundo que era muy común que los youkais tomaran forma humana...

La vampiresa con su tez platinada, enormes alas de murciélago y gran mandíbula estaba tirada cuan larga era boca arriba sobre un charco de sangre azulada que se agrandaba a cada segundo que pasaba… La licántropa con ahora forma de loba estaba hecha un ovillo con el hocico y las cuatro patas fracturadas…

" _¿Podría ser que…?"_

Nozomi se llevó las manos a los labios tras comprender el siniestro…

Y lo comprendió no sólo por ver destrozadas a las que la habían atacado la noche anterior a que Eri la encontrara en las afueras del bosquecillo sino porque vio a la misma casi completamente desnuda (pues estaba en paños menores) pero con las orejas y los rabos característicos de las kyuubis…

Eri, cuando las vio, les orfreció una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus grandes caninos…

Pero Nozomi se dio cuenta casi enseguida de que no se trataba en verdad de Eri y ni siquiera de la kyuubi de su interior… sino algo por sobre todas las cosas perverso…

Eri… o lo que parecía ser Eri controlada no por la kyuubi sino por "algo peor" extendió los brazos como invitándolas a un gran abrazo con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba:

"Ah, señora… y Nozomi… vengan… ¡Vengan a amarme, mis seres queridos….!".

" _Algo la corrompió tanto a la pobre de Eri como a la kyuubi de su interior…"._

Concluyeron Nozomi y la dueña del templo.

Pero enseguida unas espantosas contorsiones empezaron a provocarse en lo que parecía ser la kyuubi y dos haces de luz con su forma aparecieron a sus costados.

El haz de luz dorado intenso a su izquierda era la kyuubi en sí y el amarillo no tan brillante a la derecha de la figura del centro era Eri en sí…

Sin demora la Kyuubi apartó al monstruo del medio de la entonces inconciente y auténtica Eri…

El monstruo que seguía teniendo la forma de Eri en su forma de kyuubi empezó a mutarse pues se le comenzaron a caer a trozos partes del cuerpo aunque se le agrandaban partes del cuerpo y se le achicaban otras mientras largaba susurros ininteligibles…

La Kyuubi que forcejeaba con el monstruo invocó un círculo mágico cuando la inconciente Eri estaba ya lo suficientemente apartada del sitio de la contienda…

Después de mucho esfuerzo la kyuubi logró inhibir a la monstruosidad que ya casi carecía de forma humana pero que seguía de algún modo con los susurros ininteligibles…

Eri entonces empezó a volver en sí…

"Ah, mi querida Eri, provocaste en mí un sinfín de deliciosas sensaciones cuando la pasabas bien junto a la tanuki… Ya había olvidado el sentimiento más grande imperdonable de todos… Gracias por recordarme el amor profundo…".

"¿Pero qué te está pasando…?".

La kyuubi le daba la espalda en todo ese momento y Eri formuló la anterior pregunta porque notó que desde los pies hasta las rodillas la primera estaba desapareciendo…

"Te deseo lo mejor así que sigue esforzándote… Sólo te pido que no traiciones mi sacrificio… Te ofrezco mis últimos aullidos llenos de orgullo…Vive y sé feliz…".

Eri notó que ya a la altura de los hombros había llegado la desaparición y además vio que la monstruosidad que ahora se retorcía inmensa frente a la kyuubi también se estaba desvaneciendo al mismo ritmo que la zorra de nueve rabos…

 **Medio minuto después…**

Nozomi y la dueña del templo se acercaron a socorrer a Eri que estaba muy débil en ese momento…

Y un poco después las dos youkais gravemente heridas fueron enviadas al hospital en ambulancia por medio del llamado de emergencia de la señora del templo y además fueron debidamente denunciadas por esta última…

 **Epílogo**

A la mañana siguiente tras haber llorado la muerte repentina de la kyuubi Eri y Nozomi se despertaron casi al unísono…

Eri estrechó una mano con la de Nozomi y Nozomi le dio un beso casto en el reverso de la mano…

"Yo… tenía a una gran amiga y no supe apreciarla en su momento…".

Eri empezó a lagrimear y a gimotear pero Nozomi le secó algunas lágrimas:

"Es muy típico el no saber apreciar algo o hasta a alguien hasta que ya no lo tienes o que ya no está entre nosotros… Disculpa… cuando una no sabe bien que decir es mejor el silencio, ¿no?".

Eri se limitó a abrazarla por toda respuesta…

Si bien Nozomi también se notaba verdaderamente triste por la muerte repentina de la kyuubi además pensó en el porvenir…

Sin la kyuubi Ayase Eri era una humana normal y como Eri ya tenía 20 años ella viviría como mucho otros 80 y luego moriría de vejez a diferencia de la tanuki que tenía por delante al menos unos tres o cuatro siglos más de vida…

Y un día ambas tendrían que pensar con seriedad sobre esta cuestión… pero de momento tenían que alistarse para ir a la entrevista con la vampiresa y la licántropa que ya habían despertado y eran custodiadas por policías en el hospital general de la ciudad…

Una vez allí se enterarían de los detalles y pormenores del siniestro que les tocó vivir…

Una vez allí se enterarían de toda la verdad…

 **FIN**

Nota del autor del fanfic:

Bien, esta es una especie de secuela de "Old Rivals" de "Reira-26" y creo que no me salió tan mal (¿?)… Porque en definitiva me pregunté qué le había pasado a Nozomi para que quedara tirada al borde del bosquecillo en su forma de chibi y se me ocurrió que fue porque fue atacada por otras dos youkais (en este caso Niko y Maki) que querían hacer suyo el gran poder que encerraba Eri (ya saben, la kyuubi, sólo que no sabían que la kyuubi encerraba algo peor dentro de sí xP ).

¡Un saludo, gente!


End file.
